A Turtle's Anthem
by Queen of Cupcakes
Summary: Equality, sometimes it brings fear into the lives of people. Don and April find out the hard way when they meet Liberty 98523, who lives in a world that is driven to the extreme by equality. DonOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples, this is just some info on what this story is based off of…I'm kinda loosely basing this story off of the novel Anthem written by Ayn Rand. It won't be in first person, but it will still have the people referring to themselves as: we, our, and ours. And others will be referred to as: they, them, their, and you. But if you read this book, and you loved reading it as much as I am now…then, you can understand it a bit more

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or the novel this is based off of; all I own, and will ever own are my OCs

* * *

She took a deep breathe, her small hands trembling as she held them at sides, standing straight. She didn't want to be chosen…she didn't want to be forced to produce a child during the mating time. She hated the council for choosing what she had to do for the rest of her pathetic existence…knowing she would die before she was forty.

But unlike her fellow "brothers and sisters" she knew something far greater, past their times in the Home of the Scholars, she even knew when she was in the House of the Infants.

She was different, and the job they assigned her, her fifteenth year showed that she knew too much. But unlike the rest of her people she knew something that she could not utter from her lips, or it would be immediate death, yet, dieing for what she believed in would subdue over hiding what she knew, what she's been doing…disappearing during social hour and going to a place that the Higher Council were fools for hiding.

She worked in the field, and she found something from the times that were just mere legends…fiction…and yet…

Something tugged at her over active mind, wishing to learn everything about that place…

And she has, pulling things apart; breaking the law in doing so…she has learned so much, creating things that time has forgotten for so long.

And if anyone found out she would be both beaten and whipped, or…

She would burn at the stake.

"You may all depart to the Social Gathering," an old man with ice cold blue eyes stated lifting his right hand in the air.

She would always sneak out from the social gatherings, Union 9-7769 promised to keep her secret. Yes…they were called by numbers here, she was known as Liberty 9-8523, and she was looked down upon for her mind, for thinking too much…

Individuality was one of the laws she could not break. They were all equal…there was always we, us, our, ours, you, them, they, and themselves. It was the only way she could refer to herself, and she despised it above all other things.

"Liberty 9-8523, please do not tell us that you are going back," Union 9-7769 whispered harshly in her ear.

"We must," she whispered.

"We just don't want to see you like that damned Equality-6-4431," Union 9-7769 growled.

It was six years prior, she was in the Home of the Scholars at the time, and a man had spoken the unspeakable word. He had his tongue cut out, but…he wasn't crying out in pain, he was showing off a glow of pride that she wished to give off…to feel. That pride never left him as the fire began to burn, and he looked her straight in the eyes…and they told her the unspeakable word.

* * *

He studied his calculations…and then glanced at April, "Why do you want me to see if there are more worlds to go to?"

"Don…it could benefit the world if we do," April stated. Don nodded absentmindedly.

"There is one combination that we didn't try," Don affirmed, staring at the artifact placed on the table.

"Really?" April asked, "Should we try it?"

"April…maybe we shouldn't," Don suggested.

"Donnie, it's not like we're ever going back to those two other places where we destroyed the other portals to those worlds."

"I know April…but I don't think…"

April glanced over Don's calculations, her pale hands turning the parts of the artifact. Her eyes widened as a bright light overwhelmed them, and the sickening feeling of being transported shifted into another world.

They landed hard inside of a structure.

"Where are we?" Don asked himself aloud. He glanced around, the only light entering the room was sunlight flooding from a large gaping hold on the ceiling, piles of rocks and rubbish were lined everywhere, and to his surprise…the exit had been sealed shut.

His mind began to race, wondering what could have happened in this world, did those lizard people come here and already did the same to these people like many other worlds…or were they afraid of what would come from this place.

He walked over to the exit, a huge boulder blocking its path. He reached out and pushed.

"Don I don't think…" April bit her lip; something about this place gave an odd feeling…if they stayed there that they would eventually forget who they were.

With one last shove the boulder began to roll a few meters, there was enough space for them to walk out. He exited and stared wide eyed at the scenery.

It was beautiful, yet…

He didn't feel the comforts of technology, it was too…

Sixteenth century.

A city was located on the near west, but in order to reach the city, they would have to walk through forests and farm land.

"Should we get moving?" he asked April.

April nodded a bit, and their long hike began.

* * *

She wiped the sweat from her brow as she scattered seeds on her side of one of the many fields located in this area. It was her place to care and nurture, due to when she does produce a child; they would take it away, without her even knowing if they were male or female. It was a close enough fit.

Her white tunic flowed in the cool breeze, and for the first time…she's enjoyed it. She glanced, to see a few meters away were Union 9-7769, speaking with one of the street sweepers.

It was against the law for taking a liking to one brother over all others, yet…she found that completely wrong…she found most of the laws were completely wrong.

She set the woven wood basket on the ground, and she began to pull weeds. She looked up and her eyes widened. For two figures were coming down the Forbidden Hill.

She would not dare say a word, not wanting them to be sent to the Hall of Detention.

But…the two figures were unfamiliar and strange. It was like they were aliens from foreign lands that had been able to pass through the forests without being snatched up by the beasts.

She glanced around, putting the weeds in a separate basket, and stared at the two figures whose outlines were getting larger and more visible. She kept her expression blank, and her hands at her sides.

She wanted to know who or what they were…and she wanted to know alone.

She glanced to see that Union 9-7769 and the street sweeper walking off, talking as they did so. A small smile graced her lips, she wished for her to be happy; the three of them were breaking so many laws…

Yet she didn't care, nor wanted to care.

"Liberty 9-8523," she tensed hearing one of her "sisters" call out to her…

But…she didn't listen. She knew she would probably be beaten for what she was about to do…but it didn't matter. Something inside of her was pushing her to run towards the two figures, not caring if she injured her bare feet.

She exited the fields and began to slowly walk towards them.

* * *

Please tell me how you like it! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or the novel this is based off of; all I own are my OCs

* * *

She continued up the path, her bare feet dirty, and the figures were getting larger. She felt an odd yet familiar emotion overwhelm her, she had felt it so many times…but she didn't know how to describe it. She knew pretty soon her "sisters" would come after her…but she couldn't stand it…she wasn't meant to be controlled.

She stopped, her mind suddenly going wild. No one had ever been up the Forbidden Hill…if she was caught she would immediately sent to the Hall of Detention, and so would whoever she was walking to.

* * *

"Donnie…something's heading our way," April squinted her green eyes to see if she could get a better look of whom or what was climbing the hill. Something about the way the figure moved look as if they were being pulled down by invisible arms, slouched over, dark brown almost black hair framing their face, and they were wearing something that was white.

Donatello became unsure, what if this person ended up screaming and running away.

The figure suddenly stopped, but they chose to keep moving.

* * *

Her thoughts continued to race, the laws that didn't matter to her, but to the other damned people of their ill-fated world cared about. She shook her head, and glanced up…

After not being able to look into the eyes of her "brothers and sisters" it became a bit of a habit for her to slouch over. She stared wide eyed.

She could tell what the figures were…but…

One was definitely female…she looked just like everyone else in this world…but…in other ways she didn't, she had the feeling that Equality-6-4431 had at his last moments of life.

But…the other figure truly peeked her interest. He looked like one of the animals that she seen many times on the path to the field, a dome on its back and it moved slowly. But…it looked human…more…male, and he held the same feeling as his female counter part…but seemed a bit more tense and alert.

She suddenly found herself straightening up. She had never been tall…but…it was not as much as a curse of being tall. Tall causes you to stick out more, and thus you are pointed out as different. But being small made it easy for you to blend in and disappear.

The closer the figures got, the more anxious she felt. If the High Council found out about these two foreigners, it could mean death. No…if these strangers were here for peace then they would have to hide, and she knew just where to hide them.

* * *

They were only a few meters away, and April could see the figure clearly. It was a teenaged girl, and she was…in her opinion…beautiful. Her dark blue eyes showed the same amount of curiosity and knowledge as Donatello, but held something that she would not want to see…

Fear.

The rest of her face was blank, and emotionless.

Something about her stare really bothered Donatello, telling him that they weren't welcome…but yet…she was welcoming them. It was something he could not understand.

She lifted her right hand up, "Tell us what brings you here."

April and Don blinked in confusion, she was one person, yet she was calling herself us.

Don bit his lip; her voice was void of all emotions.

"We are here to visit your world," April stated.

The girl nodded, "Do you realize that if the High Council found either of you it could mean death."

Donatello's eyes widened, "What do you mean, by death?"

"You are not one of the brotherhood," she whispered, "you don't seem to know our regulations, and…you are like the few who have liberated their spirits from the High Council…which has led them to their very deaths."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"Because…it's too late for us," she closed her eyes, "we were punished for thinking too much, and we began to break from the order along with two others…so far we have gotten warnings, and beatings. We are not like the others…we don't allow the fear of the High Council control us fully…our own fears control us to stay here."

She suddenly felt something wet coming from her eyes, and reached up and touched the fluid that was running down her face. She didn't know what it meant, and she didn't understand.

"Are you alright?" April asked.

She let out a sharp gasping sound, and buried her face in her hands. She fell to her knees, cutting them on sharp pebbles on the ground, but she didn't notice, she was suffering from an emotion that she only had during the time when she was in the House of the Infants…she asked the care takers what she was feeling…

But she was only slapped, making the feeling stronger.

She felt someone kneel down beside her, and start to rub her back. Shivers ran up and down her spine, and she heard soft words of comfort being whispered, some she swore were forbidden to escape anyone's lips.

"Liberty 9-8523!"

"Oh no," it was one of her "sisters" coming to search for her; she scrambled, and struggled to stand up, wiping the dirt off her tunic. She felt a sharp pain in her knees.

"If you wish for somewhere to hide…go to the west field," she drew in a deep breath, "there will be a couple of stacks of seed, remove them, and you'll find an entrance to an underground tunnel."

April looked at the sky; the sun was about to drop behind the horizon, "Alright…thank you."

She merely nodded and turned to return, only to be stopped by a hand, she turned and stared into Donatello's eyes. A spark occurred and she looked away abruptly.

"You never told us your name."

"We don't have a name," she stated, "but we are called Liberty 9-8523. What do they call you?"

"Donatello," he stated.

"And you?" she glanced at April.

"April," she nodded.

"We will see you during the social gathering tonight…and…" she bit her lip, "we wish for you to explain to us about your world."

She turned and walked back to where she came from.

"Should we stay?" April asked.

Donatello nodded, "I think we should...and maybe…"

"Maybe what?" April asked.

"She doesn't deserve any of this," he stated.

"Nobody does Donnie," April stated, "but what would happen if she just disappeared?"

Donatello drew in a deep breathe, "Maybe we should ask her…tonight."

* * *

Just as Liberty 9-8523 informed them, there was a place in the western field where bags of seed were mounded up into a heap. It took a few minutes, but they removed each and every sack.

Underneath was a rusty metal grill. Donatello took hold of it, and hoisted it up, and stared into the black tunnel underneath.

April climbed down the metal rungs, "Don hold on."

Don sighed, "That's what I'm doing." He heard the sound of a match flaring.

"Okay, you can come down," her voice echoed up to him. He nodded and climbed down the familiar ladder down to where he knew either the subway, or the sewers would be.

The moment he dropped, he saw April in the candle light. In her hands were paper, and she was studying them.

"Don, I think you should read these," she whispered.

Donatello nodded, and took one of the sheets.

_It is a sin to write this. We, Liberty 9-8523, have broken the law for the second time in our lives. We have stolen a candle from the head of the House of Agriculture, and we are writing, without the permission from the High Council. May they spare us._

_Union 9-7769 and we have never been this worried in both our lives. They have lowered the age for all women to be seventeen and older to go to the Mating Time this mid spring. Our suitor hasn't been chosen, but we don't want them to be chosen and Union 9-7769 they have already met the one that they choose to mate with. We don't know their number…but we can't help but feel happy for them both._

"Mating time?" he asked aloud.

"I asked myself the same thing…what's going on in this world," she stated.She crawled under the seats of the dark theater, and crawled under the tent. She had never been so afraid in her life. This time she got out with a warning…

But what would happen next time.

She closed her eyes tightly remembering what the High Council representatives announced.

They had found her a partner for the mating times…and it was the street sweeper, but…not the one Union 9-7769 was seeking. One that was just as different then her; he took more notice in the women then most of her other "brothers," and out of all women…

He tried to speak to her the most.

His number was Correspondence 7-9674, and she saw how pleased he was. Mating time is luckily only a few weeks away.

She had stolen food from the House of the Eatery, where all of her "brothers and sisters" who were given the job as a cook would go.

She wasn't very happy with the job transition; for she was sent where the half brains should be sent…she wished to be in the House of the Scholars, but…

Only "brother" men could, and all of those "brother" men sent there were dim-wits.

Sometimes she had dreams that she was in the times of Individuality…but she would always wake up to hear Amalgamation 4-5000 screaming in her sleep, "HELP US! HELP US!"

She could nothing for they are forbidden to help, unless you are in the Hall of the Doctors.

She bit her lip and walked to the open tunnel. She climbed down the iron rungs, and she smiled seeing the light in the room. Her two guests had chosen to stay…

But for what reasons did they stay?

* * *

**Special thanks to: **

Tajita

paulafromtwoson

hazlov2004

Thanks for reviewing! I'll make sure I will update as soon as I can

Please review!


End file.
